Many buildings include external siding that protects the structure from the environment. The siding sheds rain, snow, hail, sun and many of the other environmental arrows in Mother Nature's quiver. The siding may also provide some rigidity to the structure. The siding also covers fiberboard, Styrofoam boards, sheeting and other less than aesthetically pleasing materials that are needed in the structure. The siding, when installed correctly, provides for an aesthetic look. One of the more challenging aspects of siding is keeping out water or minimizing the amount of water that can get behind the siding or get within the siding. Some siding material will absorb water. One example of siding material that absorbs water is concrete fiberboard type siding. This type of siding is becoming more popular because of its toughness and durability. When the siding material absorbs water, however, the siding can swell. If the siding then undergoes freezing temperatures, the moisture within the siding material can expand causing chipping of the siding. Even if the moisture does not freeze within the siding, the escaping moisture can cause removal of any paint on the surface of the siding. Such damage results in a consumer calling back the siding company or calling back the installer. Such call backs take time and many times are costly to correct.
As a result, many manufacturers have very specific installation instructions that must be followed to keep the warranty associated with the product in effect. The specific installation instructions are geared toward minimizing the siding product's exposure to water. For example, the siding must be a set distance from the roof, a set distance from the earth, and a set distance from concrete steps.
When installed per the manufacturer's instructions, many times the end result on the house may have exposed edges which are not aesthetically pleasing on a finished house. This can cause consumers to explore other options for siding.